The day the world fell apart
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Melinda is left all alone in a world darker than anyone could ever have imagined. One of her brothers is feared by everyone and her other brother went to the past to try and save the world. But when somone very familiar appears in her corporal form Melind
1. My world

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this until it's drummed into your tiny little brains that I don't own Charmed? Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling TV, blah, blah, blah you know the rest.  
  
A/N: This is set about 20 yrs in the future where Chris comes from, and focuses more on Melinda who is about 14.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mel's POV  
  
'God; it seems as though I've been running round the same street since nightfall. I've been trying to escape, trying to find somewhere safe-a sanctuary somewhere where I can hide from him. I know I shouldn't be afraid of him, but he's turned into my worst nightmare, the biggest, darkest evil and what scares me most is that he's my brother and part of me still loves him. And damn you Chris! Why did you leave me here all alone?' I thought to myself, with tears streaming down my face and my feet thudding against the ground occasionally landing in a puddle. By now I could hardly see, let alone think, I just had to find it.  
  
For my whole life I'd had Chris looking out for me, protecting me, just like a big brother should, but Wy... he's different, he's changed so much-if they could see him now he'd be in so much trouble. If they were here maybe things would all be different...if they were here we'd all be happy and the world wouldn't be at risk, I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen and they tried to help her, but it was taking to long to heal her, then Dad stopped, shortly after Paige, Chris and Wy stopped too, I yelled at them to go on I even tried to help, but heck I was only four. How was I supposed to understand, how was I even supposed to go on? I knew as soon as I looked up at Dad and saw him crying into her chest that nothing would be the same again, but I thought over time things would get better, that we'd learn to live. I don't think anyone could have guessed what was going to happen next, not even the darkest demons of that time, not even Wyatt himself. No- one knew that that day was the beginning of it, after the day that...Mom died, the day that broke up the power of three. No-one knew that in that minute the whole world had started to descend into the fiery depths of hell. That's why Chris went back, to try and stop this all this from happening, if only he could stop Mom from dying. But I only wish he'd taken me with him. Chris had raised my hopes, but know I was starting to think I may never see my brother again, he'd left me alone in what was know a living hell and part of me hated him for it; but I understood why he had to go and I really wish somehow he helps save them, but I still wish with all my heart that he'd taken me with him. I don't want to seem selfish but I hardly remember any of them especially Mom, because I was only four, mostly I just remember the pain and the feeling of loss, but Chris he was 9 almost 10 when it happened and Wyatt was 11, the one thing I'll never know is exactly what made my oldest brother turn evil. It's quite funny he swears on the bloody bible and the graves of our family that he's not evil-that there's only one thing that matters, power, put he's evil, I know it and so does the rest of the world-or what's left of it and deep down I reckon that some part of him however big or small knows that he's changed into something worse than any of us could ever have dreamed.  
  
I just stopped, staring at the large red Victorian house that was standing in front of me. Finally I'd found what I'd been looking for all night, it looked practically the same as it used to from the outside, except the front yard was messy with overgrown plants and stuff.  
  
I sighed and slowly walked up the steps towards the front door of the manor. I reached the front door and prised it open and then I stepped inside. At first it seemed as though everything was just as we'd left it all those years ago, after Wyatt first turned. Then as I took it all in looking around I realised that the place had been torn apart, it looked as if World War Three had taken place right in the living room! I ran up the stairs heading towards what was my room. But just before I got there I saw Mom and Dad's bedroom door, I walked over and pushed open the door, I walked over to the bed-this was the one room I hadn't been in for over 9 years. Less than a year after Mom...a demon came and killed my aunts and a dark lighter killed Dad, after that we'd never dared go in there. It still smelt very faintly of Dad. I looked around and saw all the photos; photos of Mom, Phoebe and Prue, ones with Mom, Phoebe and Paige, ones with just Mom and Dad, pictures of me and my brothers as babies. There was even that family portrait taken a couple of months before Mom died, it had Phoebe, Paige, Mom, Dad, Chris, Wyatt and me in it, I remembered the day it was taken we were all so happy and the world came crashing down.  
  
I soon went on to find my room, it had been painted purple and their were pictures of mystical creatures like faeries and unicorns on the walls, I walked over to my bed and picked up the teddy bear that lay on top of it. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged the bear tight and I cried so hard.  
  
I cried so hard that I didn't see the gold and white orbs entering my room, taking the shape of someone very familiar. It wasn't until I tilted my head up and brushed the hair off of my face that I realised I wasn't alone, I saw her and I just froze. I couldn't believe it after all this time of longing to see her again, all this time of being alone; she was standing right in front of me in her corporal form. After just staring at her for a few minutes I finally found the words to say something.  
  
"M...Mom is that really you? I'm not just imagining this am I?"  
  
"No Mel, it really is me. I'm so sorry I left you all alone and I'm even more sorry for what your brother has turned into. I never imagined he'd turn out like this. But I'm so proud of you for staying strong; if it was me I don't know how I would have coped." Mom said as she sat down on the bed pulling me into a hug. It felt so good to be in her arms again, I wanted her to stay here forever with me, but I knew that couldn't happen; soon she'd be taken away from me again.  
  
I still remember the day I was last held in her arms, the day she died as if it was yesterday. And just being there in her arms in the only place I ever wanted to be, I couldn't help but relive what happened all those years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and so you better have. The next chapter won't be from anyone's POV, so I'm just warning you, and it'll be like a flashback kinda think-but really long.  
  
Anyway you all know what to do, so go push that lil' review button. 


	2. The day she died

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, Alyssa would never have cut her hair and it wouldn't be so Phoebe centric. Leo and Piper would be together, they should say just tell the other one how they feel, it's so obvious there're like 5 times in each ep where they've had the chance. And Paige would be all loved up with someone. And I'd be the one kissing Leo everyday and getting paid for it. I could go on forever but you wouldn't want that.  
  
A/N: As I said this isn't from anyone's POV, cuz basically I couldn't be bothered as I'd written the chapters first, and it sounds better this way. This chapter happened 10 years before the previous chapter, so that's probably like 10 years from now. And it's basically a memory she was reliving or memories as it may be.  
  
I love you all for reviewing; don't think I've ever had so may for just one chapter! Big cyber hug to everyone who reviewed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Melinda, baby don't cry, I'm right here." Piper said to her 4 year old daughter as she picked her up trying to comfort her. "It's okay, it was just a dream."  
  
"No, Mommy it was... i... it was a de..." Melinda, who was trying to tell her mother that it was a premonition, got cut off as a rather ugly 6ft tall demon with deep purple skin and black markings shimmered into the living room.  
  
"Well...well...well it's 2 for the price of 1 tonight. And one of them's a Charmed one aren't you?" The demon asked in a low voice.  
  
Piper didn't respond as she was trying to comfort her daughter whilst calling for her sons, Wyatt and Chris and her husband Leo. Wyatt and Chris orbed in first and tried to freeze the demon, but it was no use he was trying to break free of the freeze. A minute later Leo orbed in with Paige and Phoebe. Leo took Melinda from Piper just seconds before everyone ducked behind the sofa because the demon had broken out of the freeze and had now thrown a fireball at them.  
  
"Oh God! What the hell does he want; if there isn't someone after my sisters or me then they're after my children. Will this ever stop?" Piper said under her breath angrily.  
  
"Paige can you orb the Book of Shadows down here?" Phoebe asked younger sister, but before Paige could respond the demon turned to face the sofa.  
  
"Don't think I won't be back, I'll get you and soon!" The demon said with an evil laugh as he shimmered out.  
  
"I can but try. Book of Shadows." Paige said firmly, glad that the demon had left. Within a minuet blue and white orbs appeared into Paige's hand forming the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Paige, can I look for him?" Chris asked taking the book and using his TK to look for him.  
  
"Wait, stop Chris. Wasn't that him?" Said his older brother.  
  
"OMG!"  
  
"What is it Paige?" asked Phoebe, Piper and Leo.  
  
"It's Shankmorot an upper level demon. We need a vanquishing potion and spell, maybe a power of three one anyway it needs to be powerful and we need it quick in like 5!" Paige says quickly as the demon shimmers back in.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
No one said anything they all stared, silently swearing that they hadn't been able to get the potion or write the spell. So instead they just fought as heard as they could for what seemed like hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~half an hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shankmorot finally got one of the Charmed ones in the stomach with a deadly fireball and shimmered out knowing his work was done.  
  
Mixed cries of "Piper!" and "Mom!" could be heard throughout the street as everyone inside the manor rushed to Piper's side. It was not a pretty side, she was severely injured, her whole body was screaming out with pain, yet she couldn't manage to say anything. There was blood everywhere. Paige, Leo, Wyatt and Chris all went to Piper's side to heal her. Phoebe hung back feeling useless so instead held Piper's hand telling her it would be alright. Melinda did the same on her other side. Everyone had tears streaming down their faces, as Piper clung to her little girl, wishing she could say that she was gonna be alright, but somehow she knew it wouldn't be. About half an hour later the familiar golden glow started to fade. No- one wanted to believe what was going on, it couldn't happen, they couldn't loose her; not now, not ever. Everything and everyone fell silent as a dark shadow fell over the manor, closing the door on many happy memories. Leo pulled back at stared at Piper lovingly; he then pushed her hair out of her face. Shortly after he stopped, everyone else stopped understanding what had just happened, that is everyone except Melinda. Leo was the only one who saw her soul floating up to the ceiling, it was obvious from the look on her face that she didn't want to leave, but at least now she would be with, Grams, her Mom and Prue.  
  
"I'm so sorry Piper. I love you." He sighed and then said, "Please Piper, don't do this you can't leave us, we need you, I need you!" Leo then turned and scooped up Melinda as he cried, he couldn't believe what had just happened, he was filled with anger, rage, loss and sorrow. Leo had just lost the one thing that meant the most to him in the whole world. Melinda looked up at her father, worried, scared and confused.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong, why did you stop. Don't stop make her better. Make her better now!" Melinda wriggled out of her father's arms and scrambled over to her mother and tried to heal her, but she couldn't, it wasn't working. Melinda blamed herself, for not warning her with enough time to spare and mostly for not being able to heal her.  
  
"Melinda baby, I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't help Mommy, no-one can." Leo hated to be the one to tell Melinda this, she was so attached to her mother, he could tell it would break her little heart, Melinda just looked at him, with such an expression on her face, it broke Leo's heart for the second time that day telling her that her mother had just died. It was then that the world started to fall apart, nothing would ever be the same again, not just for the family but for the whole world. In one small hour, so much had happened that had the power to destroy the world and everything along with it. The world was not ready for this; no- one was prepared for what was to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: K, so that was like Mel's memory of what happened, I just found it easier to write like that next chapter will be Melinda's POV again.  
  
Goldstranger: I like to think that they do have Mel. But know they just have her after Wyatt and Chris. So my future fics usually have her in.  
  
Now u all know what I'm gonna ask u to do, so just push that lil' button and review. 


	3. A decision has to be made

Disclaimer: I have said it before, and I will say it again and again. I do not own Charmed. Did your puny little brains get that? I do not own Charmed! And if you ever thought I did well... I don't think we'll go down that road today.  
  
A big hug to everyone who reviewed. And an extra big hug to Charmed Leo for helping me out with it.  
  


* * *

  
My old tears of fear were soon replaced by new tears of grief as I relived the day that my mom died. Part of me had hated everyone for just letting her go, but I now understood that they could do nothing to save her.  
  
"Oh God Mom! I'm so glad you're here. Please don't ever leave me again." I begged even though I knew that she'd get taken away soon.  
  
"Oh baby, you know I wish I could, but I can't, They won't let me!" Mom said as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I know, but I wish you could stay here, with me. Make him stop; I can't stand being here anymore. Do they not even have a clue? It's like freakin' hell down here! And all they can think about is obeying the bleedin' rules!" I said through my new found tears with rage.  
  
"Honey, you don't really believe that do you? There are very few of them left, and those that are left are in hiding, I'm sure they have some idea of what's going on down here but I am stumped as to why they're not doing anything." Mom said as she stoked my hair trying to comfort me.  
  
"I know but, shouldn't they do something?" At that Mom just shrugged. I'd really gotten her there.  
  
Suddenly I started to panic. I could feel him, sense him. He was coming after me and he knew where I was. And I knew he would stop at nothing to get me back to his 'lair' or house whatever. I didn't care I just knew that now was the time to run. I sat bolt upright.  
  
"Mel, sweetie, what is it?" I just looked at her with panic and fear in my eyes. Looking at her face I realised she didn't need an answer.  
  
"Its okay Mom, I can handle it. I really just have to run, get away from him whatever so go now, quick!" I said quickly as I gave her one last lingering hug and bolted out the door and down the stairs quicker than you could say 'Prudence Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt'. I kept running for an hour; every step of the way getting more scared and my breathing getting even shakier. I knew that he was going to find me soon and I was absolutely freakin' terrified, because there was nothing I could do. And it was worse because we could sense each other so strongly when we needed to as we were blood related. My heart was racing and I could barely think; all I knew was that I had to do something really quick otherwise Wyatt would have me, had this time it'd be too hard to escape. All I did was take a breather for two minuets, but I really shouldn't have, that was a big mistake. I started running again, but it was too late. He was waiting for me and I ran straight into his open arms.  
  
"Arrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!" I screamed as I hit something hard.  
  
"Prudence Melinda, that's not the politest way to greet your favourite brother." Wyatt said sternly as he gripped my shoulders.  
  
I just glared at him and thought, 'You're soooooooo not my favourite brother. But when Chris gets back I'm gonna make him pay for this.' I was seething I really wanted to kick Wyatt and get as far away from him as possible, but that would just make him even more determined.  
  
"Oh, should I be hurt! You don't even remember your own brother's power. Honestly little witch, some sister you are!" I just wriggled in his grasp as he continued trying to insult me. Unfortunately Wyatt always could get to me and he was succeeding this time.  
  
"Ok, guards, Take her away!" He said flinging me at his demonic bodyguards as if I were a piece of unworthy litter.  
  
A short while later I was again flung into, a slightly larger than most, cell, which Wyatt liked to call my home. Although I don't know why, my real home was the manor but I hadn't lived there for at least 6 years or so.  
  
I nervously paced my 'room' for almost an hour before finally collapsing on the bed. I was so tired, yet I couldn't sleep as there were many thoughts running through my head. I could picture Wyatt tormenting me as he'd tormented and tortured many other good witches who tried to resist him. The thought of what my brother was capable of doing was enough to keep me awake all night. I hated hearing the distant screams from down in the 'dungeon', as I called it, where Wyatt would terrorise or kill. He thought I couldn't hear them from up on the top floor, but I could hear every last scream, stabbing me like a knife in the heart.  
  
Every day my longing to get away from him, and this world, this life even, grew stronger. Sometimes I would read the Book of Shadows all day, just trying to find something anything that could help me. But every time I looked there was nothing, nothing that could help me unless I wanted to vanquish him. Even if I could or did want to vanquish Wyatt, I knew that when it came down to it I wouldn't be able to go through with it and kill my own brother, however much I depised him. The one thought that often crossed through my mind was time travel, just like Chris had done; but I couldn't. Knowing me if I went back I'd end up saying to much and changing the future or present, whatever, too much. So other than that everytime was a waste of time, I always came up with a blank. There was nothing in the book.  
  
Yet another ear-piercing scream shook through the whole house and I made a decision. I had nothing left to use so I'd go and try to find Chris or at least help stop Wyatt. I'd do anything from stopping the world becoming what it had become.  
  
I pushed my bed out of the way so I had a big enough piece of wall to draw a triquetra on and grabbed some white chalk before carefully drawing the ancient symbol. I then recited the spell I had written as I held the piece of paper it was written on over a flame.  
  
'Open this portal and hear my plea,  
  
Take me back to my loved ones,  
  
Take me to my brother and the Charmed Ones  
  
So we can undo what was not to be'  
  
As I said the last word and the last piece of paper burnt a dark blue portal appeared where I had drawn the triquetra. Nervously I stepped through the portal and found my head spinning.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: thanx for reading, now I'm gonna ask you all to review. I hope you all like where I'm going or at least where I seem to be going with this fic at the mo, and for those of you who have read my other fics I should update them sometime soon. 


	4. The past

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know by now that I don't own Charmed. And even if you didn't you do now.  
  
A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
A thought came to me that Paige had actually died in Chris' timeline anyway at the end of season 5, but yet both her and Phoebe saw Piper die. And in case that left anyone confused, because Chris had saved Paige, the timeline changed, but it hadn't changed that much, although there are no Titans, Wyatt's still evil etc... And the present time(or should that be the past) is before The Courtship of Wyatt's Father (a.k.a Midnight Rendezvous), but is set after The Legend of the Sleepy Halliwell, so Phoebe knows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally I stopped spinning around, but I still had a massive headache. Before I could see where I was I blacked out.  
  
"Mel, Mel...Mel wake up, its OK it's just me, Chris." I heard as I came too, at least I knew that the spell had worked.  
  
"God, Chris, you never told me how much time travel hurt." He just gave me a funny look.  
  
"So why exactly are you here M?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too! I'm here because you left me all alone and now Wyatt's after me. I know you thought it would be easier to do this by yourself, but Chris I'm scared. You left me alone and when I saw Mom it just made everything worse. The screaming from Wyatt's victims was getting to me, I really thought I'd be next and I missed you, part of me thought that I might never see you again and I needed you. Chris you don't just go and leave 14 year olds alone especially leaving them where Wyatt could get them." As I poured out my heart to my older brother I saw a sad and guilty look come over his face.  
  
Chris took me into his arms, and for a moment I thought he was even crying.  
  
"Mel, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how bad it was, I thought you'd be safe there. I know I shouldn't have left you, and believe me I have thought about you, but I really did think that Wyatt wouldn't be able to hurt you, I mean you're his sister, no matter how evil he was, I didn't think he'd hurt you." Chris said holding onto me tightly.  
  
"Chris it's okay, it's not your fault that Wyatt turned. You weren't to know what would happen if you came back here. Talking about coming back here, aren't you going to yell at me or something?" I asked, ready for whatever Chris might chuck at me next.  
  
"Mel, I'm not going to yell at you, that's Wyatt's job." "Chris! That's not funny!" I shot back at him, "But why not?"  
  
"Because, you're my sister and I'm actually glad you came back."  
  
"You are?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, do you think you might be able to help me with a little problem I have?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll try. What's your problem?"  
  
"Well, your not gonna believe this, but I kinda messed up." Chris said pausing; I took this moment to say,  
  
"You're right I don't believe you, Chris my brother who is pretty much perfect stuffed up!" I said laughing.  
  
"No, Melinda listen, I really, really stuffed up, in fact you could say I pretty much fucked up, it's that bad!" Chris snapped back.  
  
"Oh, what did you do?" I asked seriously.  
  
"Well other than the fact of completely stuffing up the future or past, whatever, I have another problem. We've...I've gotta get Mom and Dad back together, and quick. They need to get back together like now, so that I can be conceived, but whatever we do, we can't tell them who we are."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" I yelled at him.  
  
"Melinda, be quiet. I'm saying that Dad became an Elder, and they're not together anymore, but I'm running out of time we have to get them back together, otherwise everything will change, more than it already has."  
  
"Chris, are you a complete idiot, or something? How could you just watch them break up?"  
  
"I...I thought I was doing it to make things better, that way Dad would have more power, more power to save Mom and more power over Wyatt, I thought then that that might help, but if I can't get them back together then it will all be for no reason at all!"  
  
"You idiot! It can't be that hard to get them back together, I mean we all know how much they loved each other, even I knew that and I was only 4 when it happened." I said thinking about how we could get them together, "I don't know exactly how we can get them back together, but my thinking is they need to be locked in one room, so that they can confess everything to each other. Does anyone else know, I mean about who you are?"  
  
"That's a good idea, but it's probably not that easy to do. And yes other people do know, Phoebe knows, she kinda figured it all out due to a vision she got, and Paige knows too; but Mom and Dad don't have a clue, which if you think about it is actually really annoying, you would think they might recognise their own children."  
  
"Okay, can you get Phoebe and Paige then, we need to talk to them and figure out what we do next, and because they know about you, we can tell them who I am too, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah, they should be able to handle it, if that's what you were saying. Don't go anywhere and if you hear anyone coming, hide. I'll be back soon, I love you." Chris said to me before orbing out. I decided I might as well hide, just in case someone orbed in and saw me.  
  
A few minutes and a close run in with Mom later, Chris, Paige and Phoebe orbed in. Chris looked around and I jumped out from behind the sofa.  
  
"Chris, glad you're back." I said hugging him. I turned round to see that Paige and Phoebe were very confused.  
  
"Chris, who's this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can talk you know! I take it you didn't tell them about me. Figures." I said turning back to Chris.  
  
"This is my...your..."  
  
"Spit it out Chris!" Paige said, obviously wishing she were somewhere else.  
  
"I'll tell them... I'm Chris' sister, your niece." I said looking around nervously. I wasn't sure how they would react, but I wasn't prepared for the two of them hugging me, just like they used to. I hadn't been hugged by anyone in the family other than Chris for years; it'd been about 9 years since I'd last seen them let alone hugged them.  
  
"So there is hope for Piper and Leo then." Paige said stepping back.  
  
"Not exactly, they were supposed to be back together, even now that the past or your future has changed. Actually I don't think they even broke up."  
  
"But I thought that with Mel here we might be able to come up with a plan, she's a genius!"  
  
"Gets that from me!" Phoebe whispered to Paige.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige said before turning back to me and Chris. "So, do you have any idea how we get them back together, because we've tried leaving them alone, but they just won't talk.  
  
"Actually yeah, we need to lock them in a room and make them sit and talk to each other. But we'll need to put some kind of spell on the room, so that Dad can't orb out, until they've told each other how they feel. Actually we could probably use the basement, and if it takes to long we turn the heating down, so they'll have to do something, otherwise they'll freeze."  
  
"That's a really good idea, we haven't done that yet." Phoebe said, it sounded like she was mentally kicking herself for not coming up with that, I reckon Paige was too.  
  
"Okay, so firstly we need to put a spell on the basement, Phoebe you can come up with it, and Mel can you help with that, and me and Chris will come up with an excuse to get piper in the basement and then one to get Leo down there too."  
  
"And Chris stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles! Don' worry about the whole personal gain stuff, we're saving your life here, that's gotta count for something right?" Phoebe asked Chris, obviously using her empathic abilities and he nodded. I felt so much better having come back, I felt more wanted, needed even. Without me they wouldn't have thought about locking them in the basement.  
  
About half an hour later Paige and Chris had come up with a load of excuses and Phoebe and I had a spell, it read;  
  
Secrets are hidden, feelings are masked,  
  
Until the truth is out and feelings are unmasked  
  
The truth is the key, so let leaving be forbidden,  
  
Until their love is no longer hidden.  
  
We cast the spell on the basement then Phoebe pushed Mom in, saying she would check the circuit breaker, but she was afraid to go down there. So reluctantly Mom went down asking why Paige couldn't go. After Mom had descended the stairs to the basement Chris called Dad. He appeared and instantly wanted to know what was going on and who I was.  
  
"Later, Leo, but now you've got to go down there and help Piper; you're the only one that can help her." Luckily he went down to the basement, he would do anything for Mom, so if he thought Mom was in trouble he would help her, without thinking what may happen to him. We shoved Dad in the basement and quickly locked the door.  
  
********* In the basement (no-one's POV) **********  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Leo said when he reached the bottom of the stairs, concerned.  
  
"Leo! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Everyone upstairs said that you needed help, they also said that I was the only one who could help you."  
  
"What because of your 'handy man' knowledge? I'm just checking the circuit breaker, but it seems fine, there's nothing wrong with it."  
  
"Oh, so you don't need me. In that case I'll just go." Leo said as he turned to go back up the stairs.  
  
"Ummm, Piper the basement door is kind of locked." Leo said looking puzzled.  
  
"What? The basement door can't be locked, it's never actually locked. Unless..." Piper said thinking that something was up.  
  
"Piper, I know the basement isn't usually locked, I did live here for about 3 years."  
  
"Like you think I'd forget that? Do you think you can orb us out of here?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll try." Leo said putting his hand on Piper's shoulder awkwardly. They orbed but didn't go anywhere, to be more precise the orbs bounced off of the walls and ceiling before taking the forms of Piper and Leo.  
  
"Piper, I can't orb out of here."  
  
"Yeah, I'd noticed that. I think the explanation consists of two words both beginning with P."  
  
"You mean, Phoebe and Paige trapped us in here."  
  
"That just about says what I was thinking."  
  
"Well, we better sit and wait it out. They'll have to let us out eventually."  
  
"Fine." Piper said looking away from Leo.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what Leo?"  
  
"Whatever's bothering you, I can tell there's something up."  
  
"No, Leo I don't want to talk about it anymore than I want to be stuck down here." Piper snapped, Leo looked hurt at what she had just said.  
  
"So, how's, what's his name, you're dating?"  
  
"It's none of your business, who I date Leo, so why are you even asking how they are?"  
  
"Sorry you're right I just wanted to talk." For a while there was a silence, all that could be heard was the dripping of a tap.  
  
"How've you been doing, and how's Wyatt?"  
  
"Leo..." Piper started, but then changed her mind. "I've been fine, and so's Wyatt, I think he misses you, but you would know that if you were around more wouldn't you. And enough with all the questions!" Piper snapped getting up to try the door again, but failed so sat back down.  
  
"Piper, why do you think they trapped us down here?" Leo asked breaking the long and awkward silence.  
  
"Why? Isn't that obvious, they wanted to trap us in here, so that we'd get back together. They obviously think it's what we both want, but that's ridiculous isn't it?"  
  
"Just like them. But is it really so ridiculous Piper?"  
  
"I don't know Leo. You tell me?" Piper snapped.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's that ridiculous."  
  
"You don't, maybe not, but...but..." Piper said slightly calmer than before.  
  
"Piper, is it what you want?"  
  
"No...maybe...of course it is, but it's never going to happen, I stopped believing it would a while back."  
  
"Why, why don't you think it will happen and why did you stop believing?"  
  
"Because of you! You never tried to get me back, you never said anything, not even when I asked you for a divorce, all I ever wanted was to be in your arms again, but when you didn't put up a fight, or say anything, I stopped believing; I even stopped believing that you loved me." Piper said close to tears. Leo moved closer to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry you felt like that, the only reason I never said anything was because I wanted you to be happy, I thought it was what you wanted, I didn't think you still wanted me and I didn't blame you. I wouldn't have wanted to see me if I were you. But believe me I did want you in my arms every minute I was without you, that's why I've been around so much, I never stopped loving you."  
  
"You didn't"  
  
"No, sometimes I would orb down during the night to see Wyatt and I'd always end up holding him in your room, watching you sleep. I hated to be without you and that day when you told me you never wanted to see me hurt me so much, but I stayed away out of love."  
  
"Well, you should have put up more of a fight, and you shouldn't have stayed away. You really came down here and watched me sleep?"  
  
"I did, for a while at the beginning, but then you started seeing other guys so I stopped coming, I didn't want to invade your privacy or anything, I just wanted to be near you." Piper smiled at that.  
  
"I never knew that you felt like that, I wouldn't have pushed you away if I had."  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Leo. I wish I did, I wish everything could be like it used to be between us, but it's not that simple."  
  
"I wish everything could be like it used to too; can't we make it simpler."  
  
"How Leo, how do you make something like this simple?"  
  
"A lot of work and effort...If I did stick around, would you push me away again?"  
  
"What?! Do you think I'm some kind of idiot; I'm not going to push you anywhere. Despite everything I've said in the past few months, I actually want you to here with us. I always have. Wyatt needs you and to be honest so do I! I...I love you." Piper said.  
  
"Good, because I'm not going anywhere. I love you too." Leo said pulling Piper into a deep passionate kiss. After they pulled away they both smiled.  
  
"Even if you're not going anywhere, I'd like to get out of this basement, I mean I need to kill, actually I think I might need to thanks my sisters, and I would like to see my son too."  
  
"Piper! I didn't mean it like that. You didn't honestly think I wanted to stay in this basement."  
  
"I know that's not what you meant." Piper said kissing Leo again. "Come on, I'm going to try the door again." Both Piper and Leo tried to open the door, but it was still locked.  
  
"This is ridiculous, Phoebe, Paige, if you don't open that door now I'm going to have to blow it up and I may even have to result to blowing the two of you up!" Piper yelled. Paige immediately opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Piper, sorry, didn't know you two were still down there!" Paige said sweetly.  
  
"Paige! Just because you can fool your bosses and boyfriends, doesn't mean you can fool me!"  
  
"OK, we're sorry, but we had to, you'll thank us one day."  
  
"What are you talking about, why would I thank someone for locking me in my own freakin' basement?"  
  
"C'mon Pipe, you know that's not what she's talking about." Phoebe said looking at Leo.  
  
"I know but still... oh okay...I kinda want to say thank you, for knocking some sense into us." Piper said hugging her sisters.  
  
"So you and Leo are back together now?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, yes, maybe, we need to talk about it, I mean actually communicate, right Leo?"  
  
"Yes honey." Leo said agreeing, although he didn't really mind what happened next as long as he had Piper.  
  
"That's good, but it's not actually us you should be thanking, the whole basement thing wasn't our idea." Phoebe said.  
  
"It wasn't?" Piper questioned, whilst Leo was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Nope, there's someone we think you should meet and thank." Paige said pulling Melinda into the room.  
  
"Who is this? And why should we thank her?" Piper questioned looking around from the girl to Paige, to Phoebe and to Chris who had also just appeared in the living room.  
  
"Piper, Leo, you might want to sit down for this..." Paige started saying as they sat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry for being a bit slow with the updating, but there's only so many things a girl can do! Anyway that was quite a bit longer than the other chapters so I hope y'all enjoyed it. I think you all know what I'm about to ask, so just go and review now! I'm also sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, and this is supposed to be a Melinda fic, but I just had to do the Piper Leo scene. And next chapter will be back to Mel's POV. 


	5. I'm

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed-never have, never will!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages ::kicks herself:: I actually realised that this was/is a great story, with the exception of this chapter. But as many of you know or should know I've been lost in All Good Things Come To An End, but I've come back to this for a chapter.  
  
::Kicks self again:: Coulda sworn I'd updated...so I've also been lost in Daddy's Girl, Heaven, Do all good... and I finally updated Together Again and Saving Wyatt...now I'm going to see what can be done with Taking Over Me...  
  
Pennie: Well, you're about to find out!  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: ya, it was a good chappie wasn't it?  
  
Stephanie: Ya, I hate cliffies, they should be banned, but it keeps the readers interested. So in that case, you gotta love 'em!  
  
Charmed4ever: Yup, Piper and Leo fluffiness, it's all I write, but I'm still not bored of it!  
  
Cherry7up56: Ya, I thought it was a cool idea too-great minds think a like!  
  
Capricorn Lamia: Yup, I am officially extraordinarily evil!!!!!!!!!!!!::evil laugh:: I do like to think that it's original and interesting so I'm glad you like it.  
  
Charmedaussie4u: It might not be soon; but I'm updating.  
  
Classicchic: Wow, you must really like my writing; you're reviewing like every fic I write. I seriously hope that the suspense isn't killing you, I don't actually like the idea of my writing killing anyone! And yes they do get told about Mel and Chris.  
  
Emerald Silver: Thanks, glad you love the fic and yes they are going to be told about Mel and Chris.  
  
Devonny: Glad you like it...you're about to find out...  
  
Charmed Melinda Halliwell: You know, if you switch the Halliwell with the Charmed you'd have the same initials as Holly...HMC! Glad you love this fic...what happened? Well...it was sitting around on my server gathering virtual dust...I kinda forgot...

* * *

(Mel's POV)   
  
"Piper, Leo this is..." Paige began.  
  
"I'm Chris' sister!" I said, half-telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, right, Chris, you never said you had siblings."  
  
"Yeah...well I'm telling you now, there's Melinda and...W...you know what I'd rather not talk about it. But there's a lot of stuff I haven't told you- like who I really am."  
  
"Okay...so tell us now." Dad said.  
  
"I...I'm...someone else tell them, I can't, I just can't." Chris said as he orbed out, slightly embarrassed, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Umm, I'll tell you guys...Piper, Leo-Chris is your son!" Aunt Phoebe blurted out. Mom and Dad, just sat staring at her, looking surprised and shocked, then they turned to me.  
  
"What?!" I said, their looks were slightly unnerving.  
  
"Then, you, you're...our baby girl." Mom said looking at me with love.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me." Mom stood up and hugged me, I hadn't been hugged like that for years.  
  
"Oh...oh, I guess everything works out then." Dad said smiling, looking at Mom.  
  
"Umm...well, actually you guys never split up, but thanks to doofus, over there who just orbed off you broke up!"  
  
"Hey! Mel! Just because I orbed off does not mean I can't hear you!" Chris said orbing back in.  
  
"Yeah, well, you are a doofus, and it was your fault-you said so yourself!"  
  
"Fine." Chris said and then looked to see Mom and Dad staring at us. "Uh- oh, I know that look, I remember that look, I don't like that look." Chris said quickly and panicky.  
  
"Um...Chris, son I think you have some explaining to do. Come sit." Dad said to Chris, as he warily sat in the chair near Mom and Dad.  
  
"Chris, why did you keep this piece of information from us?" Mom said softly.  
  
"I dunno. I was scared that you wouldn't believe me, that I'd change the future too much or something like that, I was just scared. But it doesn't matter anymore-I probably won't even exist soon." Chris said the last part really quietly, but she still heard.  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
"Have you been following at all; here's a hint-I have an older brother who is between 18months and 2yrs older than me, so you do the math..." Chris said trailing off.  
  
"Chris, it's okay, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore, right Piper?"  
  
"Leo! Not in front of the kids!" Mom said hitting Dad's arm.  
  
"Piper, relax, they're old enough to know about the birds and the bees and I'm sure they'll be happy to know we've or are sorting things out."  
  
Both Chris and I smiled, the plan had worked!  
  
"Well done Mel. Typical, just typical; we spend ages trying to get them together and you turn up and get them together within seconds of arriving." Chris said to me, obviously annoyed that nothing he'd tried worked.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter was filled with suckiness! I'll try and get a half decent chapter up soon.  
  
OOPS...Please don't kill me!!!! Not me...no...no...no...kill HRG or HRA instead...you know you want too... I HONESTLY thought I'd put this up till Loz pointed out I hadn't... SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY ::BREATHE:: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY....SORRY! Well, I'm sure you get the message...but now that this IS updated...I have no clue of what to do next...so I'll let you decide...  
  
Either:  
  
Mel returns without Chris....which involves more angsty stuff-I kinda enjoyed writing that...  
  
OR  
  
Mel stays with Chris for a while, then they later return together....in which case I need LOTS and LOTS of ideas...I have none if we take that route...but I just don't want this fic to be filled with Royal Suckiness....  
  
So...take your anger out on HRA....  
  
_Let's go light a match,  
  
Under Kernie's bed, and leave him dying....  
  
Laughing all the way  
  
Now that Kern is DEAD..._  
  
See it helps... :D 


	6. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Charmed...  
  
Eternal Drew Lover: hehe, you changed your name! It suits you! You can't have Holly's initials now...Yeah......I was lost, that's why I'm...well....you'll see what I'm doing... I'm writing it differently to how you suggested cause, basically-you were the only person who said what to do, and I felt I could write much better with the more angsty stuff...  
  
Chelle: I understand, but basically I wrote this before I knew that Piper died when Chris was 14-and as this is a semi-AU, it doesn't really matter about that. The ages would be different if I'd known That Piper died when Chris was 14-but I like my story as it is, and am not going to change it, just because of what happened after writing this...  
  
%&%

* * *

"No...Chris, I won't go back! You can't make me...I WON'T GO BACK THERE! NOT TO HIM! Please, Chris don't..." Melinda pleaded with her brother-tears welling in her eyes- as she was told that since she couldn't really help out should go back to the future...  
  
"Look...Mel, I know you hate it there as much as I do, but-you HAVE to...you can't stay here, or it'll mess up the whole time line..." Chris argued.  
  
"Who cares about the damn timeline?!?! It's screwed up anyway...Wyatt shouldn't be evil...here he's a sweet innocent baby...there's more chance of saving him if I stay..."  
  
"No, Mel, you have to go."  
  
"Fine! But I don't like this plan...not one bit." She said crossing her arms firmly and pursing her lips, glaring at her older brother acting younger then she normally would do.  
  
"Chris, Mellie? What's going on up here?" Piper asked softly as she opened the attic door.  
  
"We've just decided that Mel should go back to the future..."  
  
"Already?" Piper said sounding disappointed.

* * *

Mel's POV:  
  
_**I nodded as I hugged her for what I knew would probably be the last time.  
  
"I don't want to...but you know how Chris is like...it's the whole 'if you stay, you'll mess up the whole timeline'...I'm sure it's already messed up though. But I have to go...Wish I could stay though; I'm gonna miss ya Mom. I love you!" I said hugging her real tight, never wanting to let go knowing that she wouldn't be in the future when I got there. I squeezed my eyes shut, blinking back th tears threatening to spill...  
  
Within moments she'd stepped back; "Whatever happens, know that I'll always love you...you're gonna do me proud, my baby girl..." Mom said, it was almost as though she still couldn't quite believe that I was hers. "Wait here," She said turning out of the room and running down the stairs.  
  
After she left, one tear fell...one single, salty tear sliding down my cheek- then with in seconds they were coming in torrents.  
  
"Chris...please..." I begged looking him in those green eyes, that were once again full of love and life-as they'd been many years ago, unlike the last time, when they were cold and steely. "Please...don't make me..." I pleaded, the tears still flowing as I now cried into my hands, sliding to the floor.  
  
I looked up at Chris once again, and saw pain and indecision in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mel...I REALLY am, I wish we didn't have to do this...YOU don't deserve to be sent back there-not to him...heck no-one does...but you know...this has to be done, it's the right thing." I heard his voice say as he wrapped his arms round me, in that protective big brotherly way of his, that always made me feel safer.  
  
"But, how can it be the right thing, when it feels so wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know Mel."  
  
A short while later, Mom reappeared with Dad, Paige, and Phoebe behind her.  
  
"You're really going back then?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said nodding.  
  
"We're gonna miss ya kid," said Paige, as she came up and hugged me. I relished the chance in hugging my aunts, as Phoebe came up and joined the hug.  
  
"You'll see me in the not so far away future..."  
  
"Yeah...but you're loooooooads younger than Chris and Wyatt...you won't even say roughly how many years till you're born?" Phoebe asked hammering me for more info.  
  
"Sorry...you'll just have to wait and see..."  
  
"Okay, stop hogging our daughter," I heard Mom say as Phoebe and Paige stepped back.  
  
I stepped towards Dad first. I quickly embraced him, almost feeling five again; it was the same kinda hug he'd give me after Mom had...gone, to tell me things would work out. "Love ya...Dad, keep fighting for her...you'll win, eventually," I whispered into his ear so that no-one else could hear. When I stepped back he grinned at me, "Thank you...thank you for everything, I love you too."  
  
Last, but not least I moved on to Mom, we clung to each other for what seemed like minutes...  
  
"Oh, Mel, my baby, you've only been here a matter of hours...but still, already I love you so much. What are we going to do without you?"  
  
"You'll get past it...just wait...the boys'll keep you busy for a while..." I said smiling...then I leaned closer, and whispered; "Don't tell 'those two' I said this...but...see you in around ten years..." I gave Mom one last hug, as she kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you baby, always..."  
  
"I love you too mom..."I mentally add 'more than you know'.  
  
After a minute, I was standing by the book, as ready to go 'home' as I'd ever be. By now, both Mom and me were letting the tears fall. Not taking my eyes off of her, Chris hugged me and said "See ya soon sis."  
  
Within seconds of Chris, I think it was, chanting the spell to send me home, I felt my head spin, as my body felt heavy, my vision was even more blurred and by the time the spinning sensation had stopped I felt like I might throw-up. The second the awful, sickening spinning sensation stopped I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach. Man, do I hate time travel...  
  
I looked up and around me...I realised I was back in the attic...but it looked so different from when I saw it just seconds before. It was virtually empty, and anything that was there was just parts of my former life... A tonne of weights came crashing down on me as I realised that none of my aunts were here...nor was Dad...or Mom. I was back in my awful world with no- one to turn too...here I couldn't even turn to Wyatt. Once, once I'd looked up to him...he was the big brother that both Chris and I had admired...until he turned... Now, for now I'm all alone, or at least until Chris decides to return. And my family...They'd be turning in their graves if they knew what had happened to our family.  
  
After an age of staring at the spot where Mom and Dad had stood I finally stood up-feeling weak on my legs, I went down to my old room and curled up on the bed, and cried myself to sleep.  
**_  
%&%

* * *

Hope y'all liked the chapter...next chapter, will hopefully be longer...And I don't know how many more there will be...probably not many...


	7. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Self explanatory really.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I actually thought I'd finished this fic. Heh…so I was sitting here thinking, hey lets write a happy lil' epilogue! Christ…I haven't updated since 2004! And I started this fic two years ago…wow.

* * *

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

* * *

Six Months Later:

"Damn time travel…" Mel muttered stumbling into the 2004 Halliwell attic. She looked around taking in her surroundings; things hadn't changed much since her last visit six months back. But things had sure changed a helluva lot in the future. A grin graced her face as she thought about it, about how much things had changed in just a few months. She remembered her old life, but she had new happier memories…

In the future, everyone was still alive. Wyatt was good, and was actually nice to everyone, which scared Mel at first. The only person missing was Chris, which brought Mel to the past. She'd decided that it had been long enough, Chris needed to come home. She missed him. He needed to know what he'd done.

Mel ran out of the attic and stumbled slightly on the stairs. She looked into each of the rooms, and ran out towards the next flight of stairs, bumping into someone on the way.

"Hey where's the…Mel?" It was Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebes," Mel smiled, "Great to see you, must dash. See you later?"

Phoebe just nodded, surprised to say the least, as she watched the young teen dash down the stairs.

Mel jumped the last few stairs and eyes looked towards the living room, no-one there, she then crept through towards the kitchen, passing through the dining room, nope. No-one there either. She then moved towards the conservatory and saw her parents cuddled up on the sofa. Crap. She drew in a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Hi!" She said excitedly, "Hate to break the love fest but…"

Piper immediately jumped up out of Leo's arms, and ran forwards…well, more like waddled, due to her being almost 6 months pregnant.

"Mel," Piper drew the younger girl into her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know…the usual." She flopped down in one of the chairs and hung her legs over the side. "Looking for Chris…doesn't seem to be about though…" Mel raised her eyebrows and looked towards Piper's swollen belly. "My Chris…not that one." She chuckled and then looked to Leo. "Hi Dad." Leo seemed to look sort of confused and surprised but then smiled and nodded towards her.

"You seem happier than last time…" Leo finally said and moved along the sofa so that he was sitting nearer to her.

"Oh I am." Mel lay back so that her head flopped over the other arm of the chair. "It's different…the layout I mean. It's tidier than it is now…uh…in the future? I don't know…"

"Okay…" Piper said taking a seat next to Leo.

"Can't say this isn't weird…" Leo frowned in confusion.

"Right, sorry. Uh so, Chris?" Mel asked getting back on track.

"Is off fighting demons and the likes." Piper supplied.

"He's still on that demon warpath? Bah, he needs to stop now, seriously." Mel mumbled.

"Mel honey, what are you talking about?" Piper asked as Mel sat up properly and faced her parents.

Mel laughed softly and shook her head. "Sorry, you'll get used to me, in the future. Uh…it seems that Chris, your son, is quite the superhero. Just don't tell him I said that. It'll inflate his ego too much." Mel grinned.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked her.

"All threats are gone. We're safe…you guys…are, happy and cool. And Wyatt is…nice. You'd actually be proud of him now." Mel giggled and looked towards Leo. "He's taking after you, training to be a doctor or something like that. He's all good and happy…it's so weird, it almost scares me."

"So," Piper said reading between the lines. "You've come to take him back? You'll both be going back to the future this time?" Piper asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah." Mel started, "I'm sorry… but the future's so much better now, as much as I loved being here before and didn't want to leave, I actually want to go back now. I just miss Chris. He needs to know." Mel shrugged. "It's not the same without him; after everything…he deserves to see it…" Mel moved to sit next to her mother on the couch and hugged her.

"He does," Piper sighed, "Anyway, we'll have this Chris in a few months." Piper stroked her belly.

"Now that's just weird!" Mel laughed. "It's not everyday you see your mom pregnant with your older brother." Mel shook her head.

"Now tell me…" Piper ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Was he always so neurotic?"

"Uh, pretty much…I think he got worse when…" Mel squinted her eyes, "What exactly has he told you? What do you know about…the 'old' future?"

"It's okay Mel, he told me. I'm sorry, I know it must have been hard for you…I went through the same thing…or something similar."

Mel nodded, "I still remember it. It's not going to happen now though; everything's changed." She smiled. "We have you now, both of you." Mel squirmed a bit growing slightly uncomfortable.

"God, where is he?" She said as she walked across the room and then back.

"Haven't you thought about calling him, Mel?" Leo asked, looking concerned at his future daughter.

"Does that work? He never used to come…hmm."

"Chris, get your ass in here!" Piper called up. "It works now…" She winked at Mel.

Mel looked on in awe at the blue and white lights forming her brother, and smiled.

"Hey Mom…Dad. What's up?" Chris asked, his brown hair flopping in front of his face.

"Turn around." Both Leo and Piper told him. He looked confused but did as they said anyway.

"Mel!" He drew his younger sister into an affectionate hug. "Why are you here?"

Mel laughed, "Is that all you ever ask?"

"Sorry, it's so good to see you." Chris apologized.

"Thank you. I'm here…to bring you home…Please?"

"Uh…but…I…Wyatt?" He turned to look towards his parents who were smiling at him.

"Wyatt is great. He's in med school." Mel smiled, and watched as Chris laughed. "Chris! I'm serious…"

Chris shook his head, "Med school? What happened?"

"Like I know? Whatever you did…saved him, saved Mom and everyone else." She smiled, "It's fun, safe and happy. Will you come home?" Mel bit her lip and looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "Please, we miss you?"

Chris turned back towards Piper and Leo, who nodded at him.

"As much as we love you and want you to stay…go home Chris. You deserve to go and be happy."

Chris frowned at looked at them, "But…what about?"

Piper shook her head. "Chris whatever happens, we can deal with it. Now I'm telling you, not as a friend or your 'charge'; but as your mother, I'm telling you to get your ass home soon. You'll be driving us insane…" Piper smiled at him, as she gave him a motherly hug. "Now go with your sister, we'll see you off."

Piper turned back to Leo, who rapped his arm around her, and the four of them walked up to the attic, ready to send them home and say their final goodbyes. Phoebe and Paige soon joined them in the attic, and hugs were given, words exchanged.

One family, from the past, looked on as their younger, future relatives were dragged into the future by a colourful swirl on their wall.

* * *

Chris looked around the attic in surprise and awe. It didn't look so different from the one in the past, there was a bit more clutter and junk, and he could hear loud conversations and squeals from the floors and looked at Mel.

"So, this is home?" He asked.

"Home." She smiled, "Lets go meet the family."

The two made their way outside and slipped into their place at the outside dining table. Chris looked around, many people he recognised; his aunts, his parents and his brother, with shorter hair, a clean shaven look and a smile on his face. He looked again and noticed some, cousins and uncles, he assumed that he didn't quite recognise but smiled and laughed anyway.

Mel nudged him, "We'll talk later…I'll explain. Glad you came back?" She whispered.

"Yeah…I think so." He grinned and hugged her.

Home sweet home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But I just decided today, to sit down and write. I think they may be kind of OOC, but I haven't written Charmed for so long, or read it…heh. I've got loads to catch up on though. I'm getting there. I hope this satisfies you and isn't too bad. 


End file.
